Sir Marcus Justinus
' Sir Marcus Justinus Aux', also known as '''Sir Marcos '''around his friends. Marcus is a proud and former Knight of the Brotherhood of Alonsus, The Church of the Holy Light and the King of Stormwind. Marcus was the leader of a small expedition to the grail in what he calls it "The Race for the Grail", and his current location is unknown do to the banning of the Brotherhood. Appearence Marcus is of an average hight and weight. He has pale white skin with a raven dark hair. With light brown eyes enherited by his mother. Marcus seems to allways wear his uniform of the Brotherhood, plated armor with under mail, with Blue shoulderpads, a tabard that represents Stormwind and a blue cloak with golden colored frames. Personality Marcus is a proud citizen of Stormwind. He respects its citizens and the laws the king passes. Marcus also believes in the Light and follows its teachings word by word. He might be called a Zealot, but he is caring, he respects every race, and origin overall. Marcus has a hatred for all Horde races, after being born in a military family who served in the First War and Second, he dislikes Orcs and the undead, with all his heart. Marcus is a bit shy and dislikes being around alot of people, but he manages to keep himself together and allways fight with his parners. Marcus is loyal, he will never let his commander alone and will allways be at his command no matter what its the occacion. Background The Begining Marcus was born to Josephine Aux and Sir Otto Justinus, both who served in the First War together and got merried at the end of it. His father, Sir Otto was a Knight of Stormwind, with great battle skills and a great voice for speeches and persuasion. His mother, Madame Josephine, in the other hand was a local nurse who had tended the weak and the dying during the First war. Josephine tended Otto when he got wounded by an orc raider in a battle, thay sudden care and passion turned into love and after the war ended, they merried and moved to help the construction of the town of the Grand Hamlet. Marcus was born in the begining of the Second War, in the town of Grand Hamlet after its reconstruction in the Second war. The merried cople were happy with the comming of their new child, they though it was a sign of the Light that they were blessed and gived all the care the baby needed. This happiness did not last long, Otto was called to arms and left to the Northern continents to fight the orcs and aid the alliance. Josephine was destroyed, she couldnt think of what could happen to his husband, or even worse, his son if he dies. Sad News Many years passed, now the young Marcus was 25, the Second war has ended and the conflict of the Third war was about to begin.No messages of his father have been sent since he left, his mather grew worried and sick. Marcus has been trained all of this years by his uncle from his mother's side. The uncle knew of battle tactics, sword manuever, history and religius studies in which he teached to young Marcus all of this years. His mother was crying when he came back from one of the lessons, he knew it had to do something about his father. She handed him a piece of paper that had informed that his father, Sir Otto Justinus had fallen in the Masacre of Stratholme. Josephine was devastated with the news of the death of her lover and father of her children. The damage of the news were to strong for Josephine to handle, she died days later of a heart attack. Now young Marcus was alone, an orphan. Now, under the costudy of his uncle, he had to grow better in the life he had to face. He now decided to become a Paladin, a faithfull warrior of the Light and a Knight of his King, not only in the honor of his dead parents, but for many of the citizens who will need him in the uncomming war. Honor The Third war was passing fast, the once, happy, lightfull days of the Southern Elwynn are now dark and gloomy.The trees no longer grow green, now they grow mossy, dark greenish. The light of the sky is no longer light blue, but dark, as if it is night everyday. Most cementeries were outrunned by undead and their blight destroyed most of the areas. The once the Great Hamlet, center of souther trade, its now dark, dusty as the ruins in Lordaeron. There was noone on the streets, only those guards brave enought to go out and serve. The town, gained its name as Darkshire. There Marcus lived, his hopes to be a Paladin, a knight, were long gone. The dispair of the people, dying with the lack of food, supplies and medicine. These lasted for many long years, new souls passed in the name of the alliance in the search of the Dark Portal into the vile Outlands. Darkshire became a popular as a stop to their travel to the Blasted lands. This brough prosperity and some hope for Marcus and his dream to become a Paladin. Because of his unexperience of never being in a battle before and not knowing of anyone to refer him to an order, Marcus was denied many times and his dreams frustrated many times untill he gived up.The call of the Argent to Northrend, it decreased the travels to Outland and decreased the wealth Darkshire was gaining at the time. As if the Lich King himself was making them suffer. Marcus now working for a new blacksmith, learned to cast armors, form weapons, and builded a great amount of willpower and phisical strenght aswell. The Brotherhood The War of the North has ended, now Marcus has turned 30 years of age. He tough to himself, why hasnt he done anything in life, being a blacksmith isnt something to honor, what whould his parents say. The same day, a young knight came to Darkshire, her name was Dame Cassandra, a member of the Brotherhood of Alonsus. Marcus got interested on the Brotherhood and aswell as the lady he was speaking to. He learned much about the brotherhood, and became interested on this. He asked her if he could join, she explained that to become a member you needed a vote from one current member, she gladly said she could give her his vote. Hours later, Marcus and Cassandra ventured to Stormwind, were they met Father Richard Ashcroft, the leader of the brotherhood. With her vote and Richard's approval, Marcus was now a squire to Cassandra and to the Brotherhood. Path to Knighthood Both Marcus and Cassandra went into missions together, she teaching him the way of a paladin and the code of Chivarily he had to learn. Marcus, he grew in love with Cassandra, her beauty and intelligence made him grew weak to her voice and teaching. But one day, Cassandra left the Brotherhood to join a band of pass brotherhood members who wanted to reconquer Lordaeron, she left him alone, without a teacher, he had now to learn by himself.Marcus took the side of Richard Ashcroft and did anything he commanded. He was involved in many exiting adventures, to Lordaeron, Redridge, Duskwood, Gilneas, Outlands fough many evil creatures he has never seen before. He also sended messages that Richard, who he reffers as Father, to whom he wanted to. One day, Father went into an urgent mission to the Hinterlands, with Marcus, and an Argent Crusader. In that trip, Marcus recruited a new squire to the Brotherhood, Father saw that Marcus was prepared to become a Knight and when they returned, Marcus was Knighted, Sir Marcus Justinus Aux of Duskwood, Paladin of the Light, Knight of Stom wind and The Brotherhood of Alonsus. Duties of a Knight After Marcus' knighting, he became awared of the cituations of the lands to the south, his homeland, Duskwood.Now overrun by feral worgens, he began a small campain againts them. He gathered many warriors and got funded by landowners in the area. Farms were cleaned from the worgen treat. Months passed and he was on the search of the alpha. He knew were the trace must lead and explored areas were he might be. Finally, Marcus assulted the mine south of Darkshire, the battle was intense, the worgens seem to appear from everywhere, but the will of the warriors was high and the battle was over. The alpha was taken and arrested. Marcus was honored for this victory, but it was soon after that the ferals came back again and they retook the freed farms. The Race for the Grail After his victory, Marcus heard rumors of the grail of Thoradin. Marcus got interested if this relic was real or not. Marcus ventured to the libraries of Stormwind to read more about it. He learned about it and got clues to find it. He joined brother Halfried and Father Richard to open an outpost in Tirisfall Glades for the Alliance. When they landed, there were forsaken waiting for them, they fought valianly againt them, destroying the Horde machinery and the band of Deathguard.Marcus helped build the camp after the battle, but there was something to do. The scarlets to the north, were needed to deal with, Marcus and the group of warriors, went with Brother Helfried and made a pact with the Scarlet Crusade and the camp was created. There, Marcus convinced Father RIchard to let him create a small exploration team to find the grail, Father accepted with great dissapointment and Marcus gathered a group of souls to search for the grail and the race began. Dead or Alive After the Brotherhood was marked as traitors and killed, noone knows what happened to Marcus. Many of the footman that fough with him say he went crazy trying to find the grail in Alterac, others say he got destroyed by Ogres. It is not clear, but many say to have seen him, wonder the land as a traveler. Truth is that he found a close friendship with Mother Gertrude, whom they share their exile in the mountains of Alterac. They were last seen moving deep north-east, towards Argent holdings, it is unknown what happened next. Category:The Brotherhood of Alonsus Category:Human Category:Back story Category:Knights Category:Stormwind Category:Duskwood Category:Holy Light Category:Alliance Category:Paladins